Neddie
Neddie is the friendship/romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Eddie Miller (N'''/ina and '''Eddie). This can either been seen as a friendship or romantic pairing. They are both fluent in French and are both American. Eddie showed some affections to Nina when he first came because she was one of the only people who was nice to him, probably because of how she was bullied by Patricia when she was "the new kid." In Season 2, Nina pretended to like Eddie because of her bad break up with Fabian. It is unknown for sure if Eddie had actual feelings for her. It is rumored that they might be drawn together because of their destinies. Eddie is Nina's Osirion, or counterpart, and is supposed to be protective of her and may begin the start of a relationship and supposed they have a special connection.In Season 3 Nina did not return because she says that the chosen one and the Osirion has to be kept apart. Nina only tells Eddie. They most likely not be together because the Osirian and Chosen One have to be kept apart or more danger comes and Nathalia leaves the show, meaning they will not get together. Also Peddie got back together making the chance of them two even smaller. View the Neddie Gallery Neddie Moments ''Season 2'' House of Who? / House of Frauds *Nina is the first to show Eddie some kindness due to the fact that almost nobody was kind to her on her first day. *Eddie says that Nina's American accent was the best thing he had heard since he arrived. *Eddie smiles at her seeing that they are both American and she is nice to him as she smiles back. *Nina is interested in how Eddie came to the school. *Nina offers orange juice to Eddie. *They give each other flirty stares as Nina and Amber leave. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Nina asks Eddie to sit by her in order to make Fabian jealous. *Eddie seems happy when she asks this. *Eddie said that Nina has fallen for him. *He puts his arm on her chair. *They give each other flirty looks (but Nina pretends to). House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Eddie protects Nina by banishing Senkhara. *Nina and Eddie stare at each other before Nina puts the Gem onto the Mask. *Eddie runs out of his room, saying he needs to help Nina. *Eddie tried to persuade Nina not to put on the Mask of Anubis along with the others. *Eddie tells her to think about what she is doing. *Eddie is Nina's Osirion. *Eddie knew Nina needed his help. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Eddie is the only one who knows why Nina didn't show up to the house for this year. *Nina only told Eddie why she wasn't coming back. *He has Nina's locket. *He tried to write a letter where Nina breaks up with Fabian. *Eddie and Nina have been emailing each other. *Patricia and Fabian discover the email and assume Nina and Eddie had a summer romance. *Nina trusted Eddie with the locket and the letter for Fabian. Quotes *"Would you like some OJ?" -Nina : "Finally someone who speaks English, and the best thing I've heard since I've gotten here." -Eddie *"You can sit here if you'd like?" -Nina : "I like." -Eddie *"You're the Osirion?" -Nina to Eddie *"Where is she? She needs me." -Eddie to Patricia Nick.com Hints #In Uncover All the Clues 9, it says that Nina and the Osirion are meant to be together because of their destinies. #In the Connection page, it says Eddie stirs up more drama than ever. Fabina drama, maybe? #In a Fabina video, it shows Fabian and Eddie not getting along because of the breakfast with Nina. #Nick says Fabian and Eddie do not get along, possibly beause of Nina. 5. In the Connections page, it says now that Nina knows Eddie is her Osiris, what will happen next? What does this mean for Nina and Fabian? Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis